The Phantom of the Opera
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: TBC. In the depths of the Hogwarts Opera Theatre lurks a genius who took a lovely young “ballerino” as his musical protegee. Everything was turning out well until the young “ballerino’s” childhood boyfriend took over the patronage of the theatre.


**Title: **The Phantom of the Opera

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco; Harry/Tom Riddle (Voldemort)

**Summary: **In the depths of the Hogwarts Opera Theatre lurks a genius (believed to be the Opera Ghost) who took a lovely young "ballerino" as his musical protegee. Everything was turning out well until the young "ballerino's" childhood boyfriend took over the patronage of the opera house.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following:

Harry Potter The Phantom of the Opera You know their respective owners. 

I do not own the plot as well since this is a rewrite of the Phantom of the Opera with Harry Potter characters in it instead.

**Author's Note: **I just fell in love with Phantom of the Opera and I figured I should give it a shot. This is the story/plot of the Phantom of the Opera but I used Harry Potter characters instead of the original. I changed some of the things as well… definitely an alternate universe.

**Spoilers: **I suppose for the Phantom of the Opera mostly since I will be using the Phantom of the Opera plot in this story. For those people who have not seen the movie or play of the Phantom of the Opera, I suggest you go see it first before you come back.

**Chapter 1: Think of Me**

"God Harry, do you have any idea how I despise the voice of that Cedric Diggory? He can't sing, his voice pains my ears." It was one of those days when Harry hears his best friend and foster sister complain about the resident 'diva' of Hogwarts Opera House.

Cedric Diggory has been the – err - 'pride' of Hogwarts Opera House for the last 10 years, he has in fact been under three patronage already and counting. He started like everyone else – as a humble young man – but as time passed by and him feeling as if he really has a very good voice (though it was due really to the lack of decent talents) his humbleness has been overshadowed by his overly inflated ego.

"Ginny darling, he has, honestly, a very good voice cause otherwise he wouldn't be there up on the elevated stage singing like a croaking frog… err… did I just said that aloud? My apologies, I wasn't thinking," Harry answered after making another magnificent leap. They (with a dozen more ballerinas) were both practicing their ballet routine for tonight's opera with the supervision of Madame Molly (mother of Ginny and foster mother of Harry).

Their practice halted though at the arrival of the new managers of the opera house together with the old one and a charming rather handsome blonde bloke.

"These," Albus - the old manager starter, "are your new managers, Mr Remus and Mr Sirius. Together with your new managers may I as well present the new patron of the Hogwarts Opera House, Lord Draco, heir of the Duke of Wiltshire."

Cedric Diggory stepped towards the young lord at once and bowed as low as the ground stating, "My lord, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh please Mr, call me Draco," he then flashed his million dollar smile that would literally kill someone if they were looking straight to his sparkling white teeth.

"Ah, yes, Lord Draco this is of course is Cedric Diggory… our –erhm- diva," Albus went towards Cedric and helped him stand from his rather disgraceful position.

"Diva, I suppose is not the right term for me but due to lack of better words I must content myself with this and wait for the time when this imbeciles would find a more suitable word for me," Cedric stated snottily brushing off Albus' hands.

"Err – right – now my time here is over, I already have my last paycheck," Albus walked away from Cedric and turned to the new managers, "I leave to you now the opera house, please do take care of this since it has been my home for the last – well – 5 years and Hawaii… here I come." With that, Albus rushed towards the exit of the opera house never to set foot on that damn place ever again.

After the dramatic exit of the old manager, everybody turned of course to the new patron (not for anything else but because they were all mesmerized by his beauty) and this gave a rather wrong idea to the new patron which made the patron say to the new managers with a blush, "My father and I share the same passion for operas as a matter of fact and it is the reason why I resumed patronage of this opera house from a very good friend of the family. If you have any concerns regarding the opera house please do not hesitate to contact me Mr Remus, Mr Sirius."

"Of course, my lord," Remus answered but it was doubted if he really understood what the young lord stated since he's quite busy flirting with his new colleague, Mr Sirius.

"Very well, if it's all settled then. I would then go back to the Malfoy Estate now for some rest. I believe tonight is the opening of the new management and you will be presenting an opera?" Draco queried slightly looking annoyed.

"Yes, my lord, full house this eve if I may add," Sirius answered proudly with his eyebrows raising.

"Very well then, I bid you goodbye misters…" and Draco turned to Cedric with a seductive smile, "Cedric."

"Goodbye, my lord," Cedric winked at Draco.

Draco then made his exit and that was when Madame Molly captured the attention of the new managers.

"Misters, I will show you to your offices now, if you'd wish to have separate offices it would be possible as well as if you'd like to share. Which is which, also, the opera ghost wants to remind the management of its responsibilities. First of all he wishes to remind you of is his salary of £10,000 a month - your due date is near if I may add - and secondly, he wishes to remind you as well to keep box number 5 empty at all times for his personal use during operas," Madame Molly said holding out a letter to the new managers which seal was that of a serpent.

"Nonsense Madame Molly, we do not believe in ghosts, especially in one that demands money from us," Mr Sirius replied, his right arm now found its way to Mr Remus' waist, "Now if you would be show us to our office."

"Very well then misters, don't tell me I didn't warn you," Madame Molly tutted as she led the would-be lovers to their office.

* * *

"Goodness gracious Harry did you see him?" Ginny asked excitedly. She wasn't aware that Harry saw them – him in particular – and was still in some kind of a trance. "Harry? Harry!" She pinched Harry's right cheek.

"Waah? What! Are we going for another leap?" Harry asked and he hurriedly readied his arms and feet for another leap.

"What leap? What's wrong with you Harry? Are you sick?" Ginny said, her right hand on Harry's forehead.

"No Ginny… He… He was a my friend… when we were young," Harry said, still in some kind of trance looking at the door where the young lord exited.

"You friend when you were young?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, we were… childhood boyfriends," Harry replied.

"Oh Harry that's lovely," She answered although she didn't really believe what Harry told her

"I know," Harry replied.

Ginny didn't talk to Harry anymore and then they continued their ballet pratice.

* * *

"A pity, they must have thought I wasn't serious. It is time again perhaps to reassure the management that the opera ghost is still here," Tom thought as he was cutting the ropes that supported the backdrop of the elevated stage.

At the elevated stage of course there was Cedric practicing for this eve's opera. When the backdrop fell, it fell on Cedric and although it didn't do any serious harm, Cedric was angry at his 'embarrassment' and after gathering his servants, he left.

* * *

"Misters, the ghost attacked and he made Cedric leave," Madame Molly informed the new managers with an unusual calmness.

"Oh goodness gracious! Where on Earth are we going to look for another 'diva' in such short notice?" Remus asked feeling exhausted not of the sad news but because of what they – He and Sirius – were doing before Madame molly interrupted.

"Harry, misters, is a good singer. He has been considered as my son since his father died," Madame Molly declared.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Mr Sirius, he is the son of James Potter, the great violinist," Madame Molly answered, she walked towards the couch and sat down, making herself comfortable.

"Well Madame Molly if you please show us this Harry, son of James the great violinist," Remus said.

"Very well then misters," Madame Molly said and then he left to look Harry take him to the managers.

To be continued...

April 30, 2005


End file.
